


Coffee Date

by shnuffeluv



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blushing, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Lunch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Bishop and Jack have a date at the coffee shop. I may or may not have gained a new rarepair ship.





	Coffee Date

"So..." Bishop said, glancing up from her coffee to her date.

"So?" Jack prompted, arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Bishop said, chuckling nervously. "It's been awhile since I've gone on a date with anyone...let alone someone I know really well."

"And who's also a woman?" Jack asked knowingly.

Bishop coughed. "Uh, yeah. That too."

"Relax, Ellie," Jack said, with a smile. "We're just two women, who work together, having coffee, on a date. It's not that scary. It's just a lunch date, anyway. We have to go back to work after this."

Bishop shifted in her seat and took a sip of her coffee. "I know. And I shouldn't be scared, but I still am. It's really stupid, I know, but--"

Jack put her free hand on Bishop's, and Bishop sighed. "My ex cheated on me, my fiance died without him getting to hear me say yes, I just...bad luck follows me around."

"I've already been through just about the worst things anyone can go through in life," Jack said. "And I would never cheat on you. You're too perfect for me to consider anyone else."

Bishop grinned and bit her lip, looking down at her coffee again. She was finally starting to relax, something practically unheard of on her first dates, especially sober ones. "You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Bishop asked.

"That obvious, huh?" Jack laughed.

Bishop giggled and continued to sip her coffee.

"You're adorable when you laugh, by the way," Jack said with a grin.

Bishop nearly choked at that and turned bright red. "Jack!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked innocently. "I'm just speaking the truth."

Bishop couldn't hide that she was blushing profusely.

The waiter came over with their meals and Bishop promptly started to eat, hoping that maybe she could save herself some embarrassing choking if she could eat most of her food before Jack complimented her again. Jack picked at her salad, just watching Bishop, and Bishop paused in her eating of the sandwich in front of her in favor of asking Jack, "You see something you like?"

Jack shook her head and looked at her food. "It's nothing," she said.

"Mm, you're looking at my like a love-struck puppy. Are you sure it's nothing?" Bishop pressed.

"You just...enjoy life, so much," Jack said. "Even when you're eating your food, you find something to enjoy in it. It's...a good quality."

Bishop laughed. "If I had known you were this smitten with me I would have started our Honeymoon Phase a lot earlier," Bishop said. "Because these compliments are adorable. And they make me love you that much more."

It was Jack's turn to blush. "If we spend all our dates trying to out-compliment each other, we'll be red in the face by the time we get back to our places, for more than one reason," she noted.

Bishop hummed and shrugged. "I can live with that. Can you?"

"I suppose I can," Jack allowed. "I suppose I can."

Bishop laughed, just sipping her coffee.


End file.
